One Day, One Dream
by Tsukikage Ran-san
Summary: Sonhos podem se realizar! Cinco amigos programam um passeio no shopping, porem o que era para ser apena mais uma diversão, acaba virando uma grande confusão quando Winry falta ao encontro e depois é vista por eles com Roy, causando uma perseguição dentro do shopping, além de muitos ciúmes a Edward. Fanfic UA (sem alquimia, sem automails, e sem Al enlatado).


**Nota da Autora: **Essa história foi escrita em 2007 para um concurso de Oneshots (com até 5 mil palavras) com os temas "Universo alternativo" e "Dia dos namorados".

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens e a história de FullMetal Alchemist não são meus (se me pertencessem o Hughes não teria morrido, pois ele é um dos personagens mais legais da série XD). Todos os direitos são reservados a autora Hiromu Arakawa.

**Legenda: **

- texto : falas dos personagens

- "texto" : sussurro ou "cochicho"

"texto" : pensamentos dos personagens

x-x-x-x-x : Passagem de tempo entre um acontecimento e/ou lugar para o outro

**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x**

Aquela era mais uma tarde de sábado, porem o clima de inicio de primavera a tornava agradável. Apesar do dia ensolarado, ventava bastante, deixando a sensação frescor. O céu quase limpo continha apenas algumas nuvens e em uma enseada próxima dali, podia se ouvir o som das ondas "quebrando" contra as pedras. Estava um dia perfeito para um passeio com os amigos, se não fosse por um detalhe...

- Maldição! Porque aquelas garotas estão demorando tanto! – era o que dizia um rapaz, aparentemente irritado e impaciente.

Já eram quase três e meia da tarde e os dois irmãos aguardavam pelas amigas, "plantados" em frente a praça central, que ficava em frente a entrada principal do mais badalado shopping da cidade, localizado a beira-mar. Ambos procuravam, em meio ao constante vai e vem de pessoas, pelas garotas as quais eles esperavam.

O mais velho deles tinha 19 anos, olhos dourados, cabelos loiros e longos, preso em uma trança e vestia-se de modo casual: camisa pólo cinza clara, calça jeans e tênis; e o mais novo tinha 17 anos, olhos e cabelos, curtos, dourados, e também se vestia de maneira casual: camisa de manga azul, calça jeans e tênis.

- Calma aí, nii-san! – dizia o mais novo

- Elas devem ter tido algum imprevisto. Devem estar chegando logo.

- Como ter calma, Al! Nós já estamos aqui, "plantados", esperando por elas há quase meia hora. Daqui a pouco a sessão começa e não vai dar tempo de fazer nada.

- Ainda falta uma hora para a sessão.

- É, mas lembra do que nós combinamos ontem...

_~x-x-x Flashbackx-x-x _

_Sexta-feira, por volta do meio dia, um grupo de amigos estava reunido no centro de vivências da universidade federal, fazendo planos para o sábado seguinte. _

_- Então está combinado! – dizia uma das jovens – Sábado, três horas da tarde, em frente à praça principal. _

_- Isso dará tempo o bastante para olharmos as lojas. Depois pegamos a sessão das 16:30h, e por fim vamos para a praça de alimentação. _

_O bip do relógio do rapaz mais velho toca, indicando o início das aulas da tarde, e então eles se despedem e seguem para suas respectivas salas. _

_x-x-x Fim do Flashbackx-x-x_

- Desse jeito não teremos tempo de rodar o shopping, principalmente pelo fato das garotas ficarem um tempão "batendo cabide" nas lojas de roupas. – disse o mais velho

- Você quer dizer que a Elysia é passa horas nas lojas de roupas. A Winry prefere lojas de informática e a Scieszka é praticamente uma "rata de livraria". – disse o mais novo.

- Será que aquelas duas são normais? – os dois se perguntaram ao mesmo tempo. Os dois ainda se divertiam com a situação, quando viram duas jovens se correndo até onde eles estavam. -

- Oiêêê! E aí, pessoal! - dizia uma garota, se aproximando deles. Ela tinha cerca de 18 anos, cabelos loiros e longos, presos em um rabo de cavalo e olhos verdes. Usava calça capri creme, blusa baby-look rosa, sandália "rasteirinha" branca e uma bolsa branca.

- E aí, Elysia-chan! - os garotos a cumprimentaram. - Oi, Edward-kun! Oi, Alphonse-kun! - disse outra jovem, que estava junto com Elysia. Ela tinha cerca de 20 anos, cabelos curtos castanhos e olhos verdes. Usava óculos, calça jeans, tipo "pescador", blusa baby-look verde musgo, sandália "rasteirinha" preta e bolsa preta.

- Ufa! Pensei que não íamos mais conseguir chegar.

- Oi, Scieszka-san! - Nossa! O que houve, que vocês demoram tanto? - perguntou Edward.

- Por acaso vocês esqueceram que nós moramos do outro lado da cidade, depois da ponte, e que, por causa das obras de reforma, o trânsito está horrível. - respondeu Elysia, com um ar irritado.

- E nós não sabemos disso. - disse o loiro - Todo dia nós pegamos esse trânsito para irmos à faculdade. - Mas mudando de assunto, cadê a Winry? Ela não ia vir com vocês? - perguntou o mais novo

- Mas mudando de assunto, cadê a Winry? Ela não ia vir com vocês? - perguntou o mais novo

- Ela me ligou hoje de amanhã. - disse a jovem loira - Ela me disse que teve um imprevisto e que não poderia assistir ao filme com a gente, hoje.

- Estranho! A Winry não é de perder um bom filme. – Edward estranhou a desistência da amiga.

- Talvez tenha tido um bom motivo. – disse Alphonse

- É, talvez.– disse ainda desconfiado – Bom! Já que não tem outro jeito, vamos dar umas voltas por ai. Onde vocês querem ir primeiro?

- Lojas de Roupas e Sapatos – disse Elysia

- Livrarias, Banca de Revistas e Lojas de Roupas – disse Scieszka

- Banca de Revista, Leitura e loja de informática – disse Alphonse.

"Xiii! Isso na vai dar certo." – pensou o rapaz mais velho

– O filme começa em menos de uma hora e como temos pouco tempo, acho melhor a gente se separar em duas duplas: Elysia e Scieszka; eu e Al.

- Boa idéia, nii-san.

- Eu concordo. - disse garota mais velha

- Eu também, principalmente porque vou ter mais tempo para olhar as roupas. - disse a jovem loira

- Essa é a nossa Elysia! – disse a jovem de óculos com uma gota na face, assim com os irmãos Elric.

- Então está combinado. Nós vamos nos encontrar na entrada do cinema em uma hora. – disse o rapaz mais velho olhando para o relógio do celular.

- Hai! – concordaram todos, e depois de separam como foi proposto.

x-x-x-x-x

Uma hora mais tarde, os irmãos já estavam à espera das garotas, em frente à entrada do cinema, porem não havia nem sinal delas.

- Cadê aquelas duas. – disse o mais velho, novamente irritado com o atraso

– Nós ainda temos que comprar os ingressos. Vamos acabar perdendo a sessão.

- Provavelmente elas se distraíram e ficaram tempo demais em alguma loja. Já devem estar chegando.

- Vou esperar só mais 5 minutos, e então vou ligar pra elas.

Mas não foi preciso, pois naquele exato momento eles viram as duas chegarem, apressadas.

- Puxa! Até que enfim, hein! – disse ele, mas logo em seguida percebeu algo de estranho – O que foi? Que caras de espanto são essas?

- Edward... Puf!Puf! ...-kun! Você não... Puf!Puf! ...sabe o que... Puf!Puf! ...nós acabamos de ver! - disse a jovem loira, tentar falar e tomar algum fôlego ao mesmo tempo.

- Winry-chan... – disse a de óculos

- A Winry está aqui?! Mas porque ela não veio com vocês?

- É que... É que... É que ela estava acompanhada por outra pessoa! Pronto! Falei! – disse a jovem loira

- Acompanhada?! Por quem?! - Vem com a gente. – disse Elysia, puxando ele pelo braço.

Os quatro jovens foram para onde Elysia tinha visto a amiga pela ultima, e foi então que eles a viram na porta de uma loja, e logo depois se esconderam atrás de uma escada rolante. Ela era uma jovem de 19 anos, tinha olhos azuis e longos cabelos loiros, cuidadosamente presos em um alto "rabo-de-cavalo". Estava usando uma calça lycra preta, blusa de alça branca com estampa floral, sandália salto baixo preta e bolsinha preta.

Ela saiu do estabelecimento, e como Elysia havia dito, acompanha por um rapaz, um pouco mais velho do que ela. Ele tinha pelo menos 25 anos, cabelos pretos curtos e olhos castanhos. Vestia-se de maneira mais formal: calça social azul marinho, camisa social branca e sapatos pretos.

- "Ei, nii-san. Aquele não é o Roy?!" – disse Alphonse

- "Sim, mas se não me engano, ele é namorado da Riza-san. Porque ele está com a Winry?" – disse Edward

- "Será que eles terminaram, e agora ele está saindo com a Winry-chan? – disse Elysia, aproveitando a deixa pra "por lenha na fogueira."

- "Esse sujeito não presta. É cara mais mulherengo que eu já conheci." – Disse Edward, um tom de enfezado

- "A culpa é sua, Edwurd-kun!" – acusou, Elysia

- "Mi..Mi...Minha?! Por quê!?" - "Porque se um certo "sujeitinho" teimoso e orgulhoso já tivesse se declarado para ela, isso não teria acontecido. – disse ela, olhando para Edward e enfatizando bem o "inho", como provocação a sua altura.

- Quem você está chamando de Mergulhador de Áquario? – disse, enfezando-se e levantando a voz.

- Se a carapuça serviu! Admita, você gosta dela.

- Qu... Quem disse a você que eu gosto dela? – disse alterando-se - Ora, está na cara que você gosta dela, e se você não fizer algo, vai acabar perdendo-a para outro. Seu idiota! – disse a loira.

- "Vocês dois querem falar mais baixo! Eles vão ouvir a gente!" – Scieszka "ralhou" os dois

- "Já calamos!"

- "Ei, eles estão indo para outro lugar." – observou Alphonse

- "Então vamos segui-los!" – disse Elysia

Assim como um detetive perseguia seu suspeito, o grupo de jovens continuava a seguir o casal. Hora ou outra, o dois desconfiavam de estarem sendo seguidos e os jovens se escondiam onde podiam, para não serem vistos.

Eles os viram entrar em várias lojas, e eram sempre de roupas femininas finas ou joalherias. No lugar onde estavam não podiam ouvi-los devido a distancia e a barulho "normal" do shopping, porem podiam ver Roy mostrando algumas coisas a Winry, enquanto ela fazia alguns gestos, indicando ter gostado ou não.

- "Será que ele está escolhendo um presente para ela?" – disse Alphonse

- "Não sei, mas ela parece estar muito animada" – disse Elysia

Edward não sabia o que estava sentindo, mas a visão de Winry feliz ao lado daquele cara e os comentários de Elysia estavam deixando-o perturbado. Será que ele gostava dela mesmo? O que aquilo que estava sentindo, seria ciúmes? Ele estava realmente confuso. Depois de meia hora, eles viram Roy mostrar algo a jovem, que lhe agradou muito. Viram ele indo ao caixa e a funcionária embrulhar o objeto para presente.

- "Se ele estava escolhendo algo para ele, por que ele não lhe deu logo?" – disse o rapaz mais novo

- "Talvez seja para outra pessoa." – disse a jovem de óculos

"Assim espero" - pensou o rapaz mais velho

O grupo voltou a procurar por eles, mas infelizmente havia perdido os dois de vista. Continuaram a procurá-los, até que encontraram com uma pessoa conhecida.

- Riza-san – disse o loiro, quando viu a jovem de aparência família. Ela tinha cerca de 23 anos, cabelos loiros e longos, e olhos castanhos. Vestia-se de maneira formal: saia grafite até os joelhos, blusa social branca, sapatos de salto alto e bolsa pretos.

- Oi, Edward-kun! Oi, Alphonse-kun!

- Oi Riza-san! Como vai? - Muito bem, obrigada! – ela os cumprimentou

– Oi Scieska, Oi Elysia-chan!

- Oi Riza-san!

- Como você cresceu! A ultima vez que lhe vi, quando eu ainda era estagiária e trabalhava com o seu pai na faculdade, você não tinha mais do que 14 anos. Ele ainda continua tão coruja quanto naquele tempo?

- Felizmente ele melhorou muito depois que entrei para a faculdade.

- E a Winry? Ela não veio com vocês? – perguntou ela, sem desconfiar de nada do que estava acontecendo, para desespero da turma, que tentou disfarçar do jeito que pode.

- Ela... teve um compromisso importante e não pode vir. – disse Alphonse

– E você, o que faz aqui? - Eu vim encontrar o Roy. Ele disse que tinha uma surpresa pra mim e que estaria esperando na pizzaria da praça de alimentação. Por acaso vocês não o viram por ai?

- Não, não vimos não! – disseram eles ao mesmo tempo, de uma maneira que muito estranha.

- Então eu vou encontrá-lo lá! – disse ela saindo.

- Nós vamos lhe acompanhar! – disse Alphonse

- Vamos? - disseram os outros três - Vamos. Ou vocês se esqueceram que a gente combinou de irmos pra lá. – disse ele, e depois continuou com um sussurro – "Vamos lá, pois pode dar confusão."

- Ah, é! Você tem razão, Al! A gente tinha combinado de ir prá lá, lembram? – disse o mais velho

- Então, vamos!

Os cinco seguiram para a praça de alimentação, porém o grupo de jovens estava bem apreensivo. O que aconteceria quando Riza chegasse lá e encontrasse Roy com Winry, mas para o surpresa de todos a jovem já não estava mais lá. Apenas Roy esperava pela namorada, de pé, em frente à pizzaria.

- Oi amor!– disse ela dando-lhe um selinho, e depois o casal entrou na área reservada da pizzaria.

O grupo estava realmente aliviado, pois um possível desastre, bem no meio da praça de alimentação do shopping, havia sido evitado; mas onde estava Winry? Os amigos começaram a procurá-la até que um barulho chamou-lhes atenção.

- "Ei! Psiu! Aqui, estou aqui."

Eles voltaram a atenção para um mesa, atrás da mureta que separava o corredor da área em que ficavam mesas, e viram a jovem loira chamando.

- Winry, o que você esta fazendo ai? – perguntou o rapaz loiro.

- "Psssiiiu! Falem baixinho para não chamar a atenção!" – disse a jovem com um pequeno sorriso e um olhar animado, deixando todos mais confusos ainda.

- "O que é que está acontecendo?" – ele perguntou novamente - "Depois eu explico tudo. Só fiquem quietos e observem."

x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto isso, no interior da pizzaria...

O casal havia escolhido a mesa mais reservada do local, depois se sentaram e escolheram a pizza e as bebidas. Enquanto o garçom foi preparar o pedido, Roy aproveitou para fazer a surpresa a sua amada. Ele exibia um sorriso confiante e enigmático, deixando Riza ainda mais curiosa.

- E então, qual é a surpresa que você queria fazer pra mim? – ela perguntou

- E que hoje,... é o nosso aniversário de namoro.

- Você se lembrou do aniversário de namoro?! – perguntou surpresa, pois ele era do tipo - Vai chover!

- Que foi? Por que essa cara de surpresa?! – ele disse intrigado

- Porque você, senhor Roy Mustang, é do tipo que não lembrava nem do próprio aniversário. – disse ela

- Mas hoje, senhorita Riza Hawkeye, é uma data especial. Hoje, faz cinco anos que eu tive o privilégio de conhecer a pessoa mais importante da minha vida. E Por isso, eu queria te fazer um pedido?

- Pedido?

- Sim! – ele afirmou, entregando lhe uma pequena caixinha de veludo vermelho – Isso é pra você.

Ela desamarrou a fita e abriu a caixa, revelando um lindo e delicado anel de ouro com uma pedra de brilhante. Seus olhos ficaram radiantes de alegria e ela apenas ficou esperando pela pergunta, pois sabia o que aquele anel significava.

- Senhorita Riza Hawkeye, você aceita se casar comigo?

- É claro que eu aceito. - ela disse, com um brilho radiante no olhar

Ela o abraçou e seus lábios se encontraram, dando inicio a um logo e apaixonado beijo.

x-x-x-x-x

O grupo observava "de camarote" a cena que se desenrolava lá dentro. Não era possível ouvi-los, mas pela reação dela, dava para ver que estavam muito felizes. Winry também estava muito feliz, pois que tudo havia feito, tinha valido pena.

Logo em seguida, ela e Elysia fizeram um sinal para que o grupo saísse "de fininho" e fossem para o outro lado do local, onde havia um restaurante self-serviçe de comida japonesa. Depois que todos pegaram algo de sua preferência e procuraram uma mesa mais reservada.

- E então, Winry, dá para explicar o que está acontecendo? – Edward perguntou, com um misto de apreensão e curiosidade.

- É Winry-chan. Conta logo o que houve, pois a gente ficou "boiando" na história. – disse Scieszka

- Tá bom, ta bom. Vou contar. Tudo começou quando recebi um telefonema hoje de manhã.

_~~x-x-x Flashback x-x-x _

_- Alô! Winry-san! Bom dia! Aqui é o Roy. _

_- Olá, Roy-san ! Bom dia! Como vai? _

_- Muito bem, obrigada. E você? _

_- Também estou muito bem, obrigado. Winry eu estou ligando, porque eu preciso de uma ajuda sua. _

_- Minha ajuda? Por quê? Algum problema? _

_- É que hoje é o aniversário de namoro meu e Riza; e eu queria fazer uma surpresa para ela. Como você a conhece muito bem, eu gostaria da sua ajuda para escolher um presente. _

_- VERDADE! Não sabe o quanto estou feliz por isso! _

_Winry estava radiante, pois ela adorava sua prima. Na verdade ela e Riza não eram apenas primas, mas sim grandes amigas. Tanto ela quanto Riza eram filhas únicas, e como moravam perto uma da outra, viviam sempre juntas. _

_- Sinto muito, mas acho que não vou poder ir com você. - Mas por quê? Já tem algum compromisso hoje. _

_- Sim. Combinei com meus amigos de ir ao cinema hoje. _

_- Há que horas é a sessão? _

_- Às 4:45h da tarde. - Então, nós podemos chegar um pouco mais cedo. Escolhemos o presente e você ainda poderá assistir ao filme com eles. Que tal? _

_- Tudo bem, então. Já que é para a felicidade da minha prima. _

_- Então eu te pego às duas horas da tarde. Tudo bem pra você?_

_- Está combinado, então! _

_- Obrigado, Winry-san! Até logo! _

_- Até logo, Roy-san!_

_x-x-x Fim do Flashback x-x-x _

- Ah, agora deu pra entender o porquê de você estar andando com o noivo da sua prima. – disse Scieszka, inocentemente

- Vocês... vocês estavam espionando nós espionando? – ela fez cara de espanto, porem sabia de tudo.

- Mais ou menos. – eles responderam, meio sem graça

- Sabiam que é muito feio espionar os outros, seus enxeridos. – disse ela, fingindo-se irritada, mas logo melhorou o seu humor – Mas como deu tudo certo, eu perdôo vocês.

Riram da situação, e depois aproveitaram o restante do tempo que teriam para se curtir um pouco o momento, sentados em uma verdadeira "roda de amigos" e se divertido com as histórias contadas entre eles. Entre todos, Edward era o que estava mais feliz, mas as palavras de Elysia ainda lhe perturbavam.

"Ora, está na cara que você gosta dela, e se você não fizer algo, vai acabar perdendo-a para outro. Seu idiota!" - ele repetia a si mesmo em pensamento

Mesmo que não quisesse admitir, Elysia estava certa. No fundo ele gostava muito dela e não gostaria de perdê-la para outro, e por isso não iria perder mais tempo. Agora, seria ele quem iria fazer uma surpresa para ela.

x-x-x-x-x

Depois de quase uma hora, batendo papo e jogando "conversa fiada fora", a turma se levantou da mesa e foram dar mais umas voltas pelo lugar, antes de começar a próxima sessão do filme.

- Agora, onde nós vamos primeiro?

- Lojas de Roupas e Sapatos – disse Elysia

- Livrarias e Lojas de Roupas – disse Scieszka

- Lojas de Roupas e de Informática – disse Winry

- Livrarias e loja de Informática – disse Alphonse.

"Ah, não! De novo, não!" – pensou o rapaz mais velho – Não! Nada de ficar escolhendo e provando roupas, senão não vamos pega a outra sessão. – disse taxativo

- Aahhhh! – disseram Elysia, Winry e Scieszka. B

Bom, existiam muito mais lojas interessantes naquele enorme centro comercial, e as garotas estavam se divertindo. Quando Winry, Alphonse e Scieszka entraram em uma Mega Store, Edward chamou Elysia e eles entraram em outra loja. Escolheram rápido o que queria, saíram da loja e foram se juntar aos demais.

x-x-x-x-x

Meia hora e muitas lojas depois, o grupo de jovens já estava na porta do complexo dos cinemas. Eles compraram os ingressos, correram logo para a sala onde o filme que haviam escolhido seria exibido. Seria mais uma sessão tranqüila, sem mais surpresas, porem Elysia iria aprontar a ultima do dia.

Ao entrarem na sala, ela cochichou algo no ouvido do rapaz mais velho, pegou Alphonse e Scieszka pela mão e os puxou para três lugares vazios, que estavam mais acima, na fileira do meio, na sala. Edward e Winry sentaram-se mais afastados, logo abaixo, na fileira da lateral esquerda, logo acima da entrada.

Agora assim, as coisas estavam saindo muito melhor do que Elysia imagina e ela estava feliz por isso, porem não se podia dizer o mesmo do loiro. Edward, por sua vez, estava desconfortável com a situação, mas agora era tudo ou nada. Ele reuniu toda sua coragem para dizer o que sentia para a jovem ao seu lado.

- Winry... – ele começou a dizer, meio embaraçado

- O que foi? – ela o olhou, curiosa

- Você... sabe que eu não sou... muito bom com as palavras mas... eu quero dizer que... eu...eu gosto muito de Winry. Ele demorou a falar, mas quando acabou, a jovem ficou completamente surpresa.

- Sabe, até hoje eu... não tinha certeza do que sentia por você... mas hoje, quando eu a vi com o Roy, quando achei que havia perdido você, eu senti meu coração apertado, então eu me dei conta do que sentia por você. Sentia não, sinto!

Ele então a olhou nos olhos, naqueles lindos olhos azuis e então teve a coragem necessária para dizer:

- Winry, eu... eu te amo!

- Ed... eu... - ela ficou sem palavras por um instante. - Eu também... te amo!

- Então você aceita namorar comigo?

- E claro que eu aceito. - disse ela, com um misto de felicidade e surpresa. Aquilo parecia até um sonho, do qual ela não queria acordar.

Sem se importar com mais ninguém que estivesse ao seu redor, os dois se abraçaram e seus lábios se tocaram em um breve "selinho".

x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto isso, algumas fileiras acima...

- Ai, o amor não é lindo! – dizia Elysia observando a cena

– As coisas saíram melhor do que eu imaginava.

- Como assim, Elysia? – perguntou Alphonse – Dá pra explicar pra gente o que aconteceu.

- Tá bom! Vocês venceram! Lembram quando eu falei que a Winry-chan me ligou...

_~~x-x-x Flashback x-x-x _

_- Alô, Elysia-chan! Aqui é a Winry! Estou ligando para avisar que talvez não poderei ir ao shopping com vocês!_

_- Mas por quê? Você adora dar uma volta lá e ir ao cinema. Não diga que você ficou doente?! _

_- Não, e que hoje é aniversário de namoro da minha prima, Riza, e o Roy-san vai pedir ela em casamento. Então ele me pediu para ajudar a escolher um presente para ela. _

_- Ai, que romântico! _

_- Não é?! Eu Queria que o Ed fosse assim também, mas ele parece que não "me enxerga" como um interesse romântico e sim como uma irmã, pois fomos criados juntos desde quando éramos crianças. Ou, se sente algo por mim, tem medo de falar e me magoar. _

_- Como você mesmo diz: Edo no baka! _

_- __Eu tento ser indireta com os meus sentimentos, pois também tenho medo de dizer diretamente o que sinto por ele e deixa-lo magoado. Ele e o Al têm sido meus melhores amigos desde a infância._

_- Entendo. _

_- O Roy vai me pegar ás 2:00 da tarde e então nós iremos ao shopping escolher o presente, e... _

_- O que você disse? Você e o Roy vão estar no shopping. _

_- Sim! - Amiga, pode por a sua roupa mais bonita para ir com o Roy, por que hoje eu vou fazer aquele baka do Edward-kun te enxergar. hahah _

_- O... o quê você está pensando em fazer? – ela perguntou com um certo medo_

_- Nada de mais. Não se preocupe com nada. Apenas se divirta o máximo que puder no shopping e o resto você pode deixar comigo. Até logo! _

_- Até logo! _

_x-x-x Fim do Flashback x-x-x_

- ...E foi isso que aconteceu. Depois foi só fazer um teatrinho básico e perturbar um pouquinha as idéias do seu irmão, e taí o resultado.

De lá de cima, os três viam tudo o que acontecia lá em baixo, até que as luzes se apagaram para a exibição dos traillers e eles só puderam ver as siluetas.

x-x-x-x-x

Enquanto isso, algumas fileira abaixo...

Depois do selinho, os dois se separam. O rapaz retirou um pequeno embrulhinho do bolso da calça e entregou à jovem. Ela abriu, retirando uma pequena caixinha transparente, que continha um lindo cordão com um pingente em forma da letra "W", folheados a ouros.

- Ed-kun, é lindo! – disse ela retirando a jóia da caixinha

- Não tanto quanto você. – disse ele, deixando-a totalmente sem graça e seu rosto se corou instantaneamente, mas felizmente estava escuro e ele não o percebeu isso

– Deixe-me colocá-lo em você!

Ela lhe entregou o cordão e ele colocou-o em seu pescoço. Ele deslizou a mão para o rosto dela, fazendo um suave carinho em sua face.

- Você é uma garota linda, inteligente, gentil e maravilhosa. Eu fui um bobo por não perceber isso antes, e acabei correndo o risco de perder para outra pessoa.

- Quer dizer que você ficou com ciúmes e que achou que eu estava saindo com o Roy.

- Mas foi graças a isso, é que hoje eu pude perceber o quanto você é importante para mim.

- "Edo no baka"! – disse ela – Eu te amo muito. Sempre te amei. Só esperava que um dia você correspondesse aos meus sentimentos.

Não foi preciso dizer mais nada. Seus rostos apenas se aproximaram e seus lábios se encontraram, mas não em apenas um "selinho" e sim um longo e apaixonado beijo, sob olhares atentos dos três amigos, que estava algumas fileiras acima.

Quando o filme começou, eles se separaram. O rapaz passou o braço sobre os ombros de sua namorada, e esta inclinou-se um pouco para o lado, repousando sua cabeça no peito dele.

Winry mal prestou atenção no filme. Estava se sentindo nas nuvens, pois seu sonho havia se realizado, agora que seu amor pelo rapaz era correspondido. Queria que o tempo parasse, mas como não era possível, aproveitaria o máximo o tempo a lado dele. Quando a sessão acabasse, teria mais do que o que havia acontecido no filme para contar aos amigos.

~ FIM ~

~x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x~

**Nii-san =** irmão mais velho

**no baka = **seu idiota, seu bobo


End file.
